


Being Human

by Faramirlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes charge of teaching Cas to be human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Human

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I'm really rather ill and my boyfriend isn't around to take care of me.

Dean end up taking charge of the whole teaching-Cas-to-be-human thing.

How to brush his teeth, tie his shoe laces, dry his hair. Teaching him about personal space and normal conversation and queuing and proper sized bites of food and not drowning in the bath. (The conversation about what he needs to keep clean and how to do it is really awkward and Sam sniggers about it on and off for days afterwards.)

It becomes second nature to take care of Cas, to check on him in social situations and whisper explanations of why people are acting the way they are, to neaten his clothes and help him choose food he’ll like.

It comes as a shock to the system when he gets ill and Cas is the one to look after him, not Sam, mopping his brow, bringing him water and soup and clearing up the endless amounts of tissues.

"You didn’t have to do that for me, Cas," he says when he’s well again, "Sam coulda sorted me out."

"Of course I did, Dean. You look after me and I look after you," this is accompanied with a questioning tilt of the head "Is that not what human beings do for the people they love?"


End file.
